¿En busca de la sazón?
by Saiya Elite
Summary: [Terminado] Vegeta es víctima de los constantes cambios de humor de Bulma, debido a que ella está con su periodo menstrual. Un castigo ejemplar hará que ambos personajes se den cuenta de sus errores.
1. problemas

_**¿En busca de la sazón?**_

La capital del Oeste era sumamente activa en las primeras horas de la mañana. El tráfico no dejaba de circular en las avenidas, las aeronaves seguían su transcurso en el aire. Los adultos que no poseían vehículo propio se enfrentaban a una severa lucha por subirse a la locomoción colectiva, mientras que los jóvenes tampoco eran la excepción, muchos de ellos transitaban por las calles en bicicleta, otros intentaban tomar los buses, algunos se desplazaban en transporte escolar o simplemente a pie. Muchas personas dirigiéndose a diferentes sectores, en las arterias principales de la ciudad, algunos con mas prisa que otros, pero había algo en ellos que tenían en común y eso era, llegar a su destino a la hora exacta y sin contratiempos.

Un distinguido príncipe se encontraba asomado en el balcón de su habitación, hacía poco que se había levantado, su mujer al parecer había despertado mucho mas temprano, cosa que lo hacía extrañar mucho en un día sábado por la mañana. Su pose era la misma que adoptaba al colocarse en una esquina, los brazos cruzados y una mirada sin emociones, simplemente unos ojos negros acompañados de una seriedad tremenda. No recordaba, desde cuando empezó a disfrutar de cosas sin importancia, de abrir las ventanas y ver el sol de cada día, cuando se asomaba a su balcón le era imposible no ver a esos molestos terrícolas caminando de un lado a otro, no es que le incumbiera o le importara la vida de los humanos, pero era inevitable no verlos desde ese lugar. Su mirada repentinamente se dirigió al reloj, eran las 7:30 AM, se había levantado muy tarde debido a los entrenamientos de el día de ayer. Luego de ver el reloj se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes echar un vistazo al baño, sabía perfectamente las cosas que hacía cada día, su rutina matutina que había adoptado por muchos años, quizás estaba aburrido de cumplirla sin alteraciones, por lo tanto debería modificar su horario ese mismo día.

El saiya tomó la chapa de la puerta y la abrió, se percató que el piso había cambiado de alfombra, cosa que no había notado el día de ayer, alzó una ceja y no le dio mas importancia a esa pequeñez, se dirigía rumbo a las escaleras, paso a paso, escalón por escalón logró divisar la sala y el comedor, no había nadie en casa, solo el Ki de Bulma estaba en el laboratorio, pero era como si la casa estuviera vacía, porque cuando ella entraba no salía después de muuuchas horas. "Al parecer los empleados no estaban trabajando este día" eso lo había sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo lo alegró, detestaba a esos insectos merodeando en su alrededor.

Inmediatamente abrió la puerta de la cocina, encontrándose con muchos cartones provenientes del supermercado al que Bulma llamaba cada día domingo para que le traigan los pedidos de la semana, le parecía raro que el día se haya adelantado o quizás.. ¿el se había equivocado?. Hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios e iba esquivando esas compras que estaban en el suelo, odiaba el desorden, esa era una de las cosas que detestaba ver y mas todavía tener que convivir. Aunque no podía quejarse tanto porque Bulma era el retrato vivo del desastre. Tomó el hervidor de agua y buscó en la lacena algo para desayunar.

_**---------------------------------En otra parte de la corporación capsula------------------------------**_

Mientras que en el laboratorio, una científica de cabello azulado se encontraba dando varias vueltas alrededor de su nuevo prototipo de aeronave, el estrés la estaba consumiendo por completo y el calor la estaba matando, el aire acondicionado no funcionaba, había sufrido una descompostura recientemente y para colmo ese día estaban en las temperaturas mas altas de la semana. 40° centígrados, todo un horno y mas aún en su laboratorio. Ella revisaba constantemente los planos de su nuevo invento, hacía cálculos mentales una y otra vez y no coincidían. La situación la estaba haciendo enojar demasiado, aparte que había tenido unas horribles vacaciones de verano en donde Vegeta fue el causante de todos los malos ratos.

Al recordar aquellas escenas no pudo dejar de agarrarse ciertos mechones de su cabello y apretar sus dientes con dureza. Todo había salido mal, habían ido en un crucero, pero no contaba con el exceso de mal comportamiento de cierto saiya orgulloso. En ocasiones Vegeta se volvía incontrolable, como la vez en que se levantaron muy temprano para ir a nadar un rato a la piscina a solas y todo estaba bien, hasta que llegó un hombre y también se hecho a nadar, al darse el primer chapuzón le hecho agua a la cara de su muy "tolerante" esposo, cosa que irritó a Vegeta e intentó ahogar al pobre sujeto sin compasión, ni hablar de todo el lío que se formó, ese príncipe era muy _"territorial"_ por así decirlo. Después de ese mal momento, había decidido olvidar aquella penosa escena e intentó relajarse con una sesión de masajes, había escuchado hablar de un profesional que se destacaba por tener unas manos divinas a la hora de hacer su trabajo, ella decidió probarlo, se había desvestido y solo quedó en una toalla blanca, arriba de una camilla y recibiendo masajes reconfortantes en la espalda, pero de repente escucho un crujido de huesos, seguido de un grito y para cuando sus ojos vieron hacia atrás, su sorpresa fue mayor, no era nadie mas, ni nadie menos que Vegeta, tomándole las manos ""delicadamente"" a cierto terrícola atrevido que estaba tocando algo que solamente le pertenecía a él.

En otro día, le había dicho a su Vegie que vaya a buscar alguna actividad que le interese, pero este se había negado por completo, a lo mucho Vegeta salía para causar problemas o para comer en algún restaurante. Habían peleado muchas veces, tantas que perdió la cuenta, estaba muy irritable esos días y para calmar esos estados de ánimo fue a una zona de baile donde enseñaban a moverse con sensualidad, para desgracia de ella, sintió que le había llegado el periodo menstrual y justo en el tiempo de su aniversario. Ahora tenía un motivo mas por el cual sentirse enojada, no había podido encontrarse íntimamente con Vegeta, no habían tenido nada de nada, primero por las discusiones y ahora por eso, no es que ella detuviera sus impulsos por algo tan normal que le ocurría a toda mujer cada mes, sino que ella se sentía muy adolorida, sin humor y con los pechos hinchados, en conclusión, estaba una mier..

_**---------------------Flash back--------------------**_

Había entrado a su habitación luego de tomar pastillas para la inflamación por los dolores molestos de la menstruación y también para deshacerse de los malestares de una pesada jornada de aeróbic. Cuando alzó su mirada hacia la cama, encontró algo que jamás esperó de Vegeta, eso si que la perturbaba y mucho, verlo como televidente le hacía pensar que no era él. Lo había pillado viendo programas deportivos, pero el se hizo el desentendido, diciendo que le gustaba burlarse de esos supuestos "luchadores" que hacían puras tonterías en el Rin, nada como escucharlo reír por algo, aunque sea de la desgracia ajena..pero una vez que el terminó de ver su entretención y se dirigió a la ducha, ella había tomado el control de la TV y una llamada de teléfono la dejó impactada..

-Buenas noches, ¿esta es la habitación 69?.-

-Lo es, ¿que desea?.-Respondió Bulma esperando escuchar algo muy cotidiano en las recepcionistas. ""El ofrecimiento de los múltiples servicios y recalcar la atención que tenían con sus viajeros""

-¿Me puede comunicar con el señor Vegeta por favor?.-

-¿Eh? el está en la ducha, dígame ¿para que lo necesita?.-Preguntó Bulma sorprendida.

-Bueno...es que el pidió algunos canales extra de el TV cable y pues no se ha acercado a cancelar.-

Al oír eso, Bulma quedo un poco perturbada "¿Vegeta es un fiel televidente? ¿desde cuando? ¿Será desde ahora o hace ya varios meses?".-Oh ya veo, dígame ¿de cuanto dinero hablamos?.-

-No es mucho, pero si desea seguir teniendo esos canales deberá cancelar lo antes posible.-

-Ya, no se preocupe, mañana mismo salgo a cancelar, ¿me puede decir que canales son?.-

-Este.. son unos canales para adultos...-

-¿Para adultos?, ¿acaso es pornografía?.-Preguntó Bulma choqueada, si no se esperaba ver a vegeta de televidente mucho menos de espectador de canales porno.

-Si, discúlpeme pero tengo que dejarla, le aviso que los horarios de atención son de 9 AM a 7 PM, que tenga muy buenas noches señora.-

Bulma seguía con el auricular en la mano, escuchaba la línea cortada pero no salía de su impresión, pero en ese instante una especie de gemidos salían del baño. Su cabeza fue girando muy lentamente hacia el lugar proveniente de dichos gemidos y empezó a pensar cosas... Se puso de pie y fue caminando de puntillas, una vez que estuvo al frente de la puerta acercó su oreja y pudo escuchar con mayor claridad. "No hay duda, son gemidos de Vegeta, ¿estará masturbándose? Mmm.. que extraño jamás lo había visto hacer eso, salvo cuando estamos en plenas sesiones de sexo, debe estar muy necesitado" Sonrió Bulma de una manera pervertida y olvidándose de la reciente llamada, pero antes de tomar la chapa de la puerta se acordó y un pensamiento siniestro se apoderó de su mente. "¿Será que esta soñando conmigo o con esas descerebradas conejitas play boy?" Una especie de rubor azulado apareció en sus mejillas.-No puede estar pasándome esto.-Susurró Bulma. En eso Vegeta dijo algo que fue captado inmediatamente por Bulma.

-No, no, mujeres, allí no, mejor arriba.-

Ahora si que estaba con la sangre helada y Vegeta pronto también lo estaría porque lo iba a matar, no permitiría que la engañe ni con el pensamiento, ese hombre era suyo y de nadie mas, no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo ni con las mujeres de la televisión que eran inalcanzables para el, aunque le aterraba la idea de que se haga un mujeriego, era verdad que el era reservado y no le gustaba entablar conversaciones, pero nunca faltaban las zorras desvergonzadas que querían tener algo fugaz con el.

Mientras que dentro del baño, Vegeta reía maliciosamente, había estado despierto, no estaba soñando ni nada, solo quería desquitarse de la manera mas sutil de todos los malos ratos y tratos que le dio Bulma, fuera que se divertía mucho viéndola celosa y le fascinaba verla toda brava, por lo general después de una larga pelea terminaban muy exhaustos y no precisamente del coraje.

-Vamos mujeres, háganlo mas duro.-Después de decir eso no pudo evitar una risa ahogada y un brillo en los ojos con maldad pura.

"Esta soñando con dos mujeres, el muy maldito esta haciendo un trío" La científica no aguantaba mas los celos que la corroían por completo, estaba lista para echar esa puerta abajo, pero se le ocurrió un plan mucho mejor, algo en donde podría saber si vegeta era en realidad un tipo semejante al pervertido maestro Roshi, estaba dispuesta a llegar donde sea, descubriría la verdad a toda costa e incluso registraría la habitación, no vaya a ser que esté comprando revistas xxx "estúpido Vegeta, me las pagarás"

**--------------------------------Fin del flash back-------------------------**

En la sala, Vegeta estaba sufriendo de la misma crisis de calor, se había quitado la camisa y había quedado en unos boxers, como no había nadie espiándolo se había permitido quedar casi desnudo, no entendía la razón de porque no le funcionaba el aparato que daba ventilación a la casa. Sus venas se habían brotado en su frente al notar que su paciencia no había servido para nada. Resignado y ya desayunado, dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación, darse una ducha y empezar con sus severos ejercicios de calentamiento.

Cuando iba por la escalera, pudo sentir el ki de Bulma subir por el ascensor, no le prestó mas atención y retomó su marcha. Al llegar a su cuarto se desprendió de su ropa interior, pero antes de entrar al baño, notó que habían muchos papeles en la cómoda de la mujer, arrugó su frente al ver que estaban hechos bolas, señal de que no servían.-Siempre tan desordenada, acaso.. ¿no puede hacer algo tan simple como arrojarlos al tacho?.-Después de decir eso enseguida los agarró y los incineró con su Ki.-Listo.-Murmuró para si mismo.

Al entrar al baño y abrir la llave de la bañera, sintió el Ki de la desordenada atrás suyo.-¿Que quieres?.-Preguntó seco.

-Vegeta, he estado buscando unos planos que tenía en mi cómoda, es que me llevé por equivocación los planos fallidos, como son casi iguales, salvo que por pequeños cálculos hacen una gran diferencia en mi invento, ¿los has visto?.-

-Hmp..-

Bulma se fijó en la reacción de su marido, cuando decía su _Hmp_ era porque no sabía que responder... algo debió haber hecho, porque si no hubiera contestado. _No lo sé mujer _y se hubiera ido sin decir mas. Sus ojos comenzaron a buscar nuevamente en la cómoda, 100 por ciento segura que los había dejado allí, a menos que...

-¿Tomaste los planos verdad?.-Se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una mirada severa.

-Hmp.-

Ella respiró profundamente, contó hasta veinte para calmar su enojo.- ¿Donde están Vegeta? ¿que hiciste con ellos?.-Preguntó intentando no pensar lo peor.

Vegeta se colocó la toalla en la cintura.-¿para que los buscas? sabes que los puedes ver también en tu computadora.-Le respondió aburrido del interrogatorio y queriéndose librar de una discusión.

-Mi computadora ha sufrido un desperfecto, es decir me ha caído un virus y he perdido mucha información importante, salvo algunas que las tenía aseguradas, menos la de los planos, así que dime de una buena vez ¿donde están?.-

-Ya no están mas...-

El canto de las aves y la respiración agitada de Bulma pusieron un poco inquiero al guerrero de clase alta.

-¿Que hiciste con ellos?.-Preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados y con un notoria arruga en la frente, dirigiéndose cada vez mas al príncipe saiya.

_**-------------------------Fin del capítulo--------------------------------**_

**Notas de Saiya Elite:** ¿Qué le hará Bulma a Vegeta? Todos sabemos que ella es una maestra para toda clase de castigos, pero esta vez no será el típico castigo de: Te dejaré sin cámara de gravedad, sin comida y sin postre o no te dejare entrenar a Trunks... Muajajajaja.

_**Dejen reviews **_


	2. Comparaciones patéticas

_**Comparaciones patéticas**_

Ya no están mas...-

El canto de las aves y la respiración agitada de Bulma pusieron un poco inquieto al guerrero de clase alta.

-¿Que hiciste con ellos?.-Preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados y con un notoria arruga en la frente, dirigiéndose cada vez mas al príncipe saiya.

-Hmp...-

-¿Los botaste verdad? cuestionó la peliazul .-Vamos, si me dices que hiciste con ellos y me pides una disculpa aparte de recogerlos del tacho lo pasaré por alto.-Sonrió Bulma un poco mas relajada.

Vegeta mientras tanto no se quitaba le incertidumbre de encima.-Creo que no me estas entendiendo.-Sonrió el saiyan de cabello negro.

Al oír eso, todo el "buen" humor de Bulma se esfumó, e intentando no alzar la voz, habló.-No me digas que los has incinerado con tu Ki como acostumbras a hacer siempre y que por lo tanto ya solo podría encontrar cenizas de mis planos.-Se rascó la frente y demostraba una sonrisa y paciencia falsa.

El príncipe al ver esa expresión tan hipócrita, sabía lo que se le vendría encima, la llave de la bañera había causado que el agua se rebosara y que humedezca sus pies.-Digamos que si observas mejor el piso quizás hallarás la respuesta.-Dijo Vegeta curvando su labio derecho mostrando ninguna emoción.

Cuando su mujer agachó la mirada el aprovechó para cerrar la llave e intentar buscar otro lugar donde poder estar en paz, definitivamente se le habían quitado las ganas de ducharse e iría a su cámara de gravedad, su refugio, su compañera, su aliada, su todo.

Pero una voz lo detuvo.-¿A donde diablos vas?.-Le alzó el tono Bulma.

-Lejos de tí, no quiero ni debo absorber tu mal carácter por los errores que cometes.-

La peliazul se le adelantó y lo sujetó del hombro.-¡¡Basta!!, ¿ahora yo soy la culpable? ¿quien incineró esos papeles? ¿quien se metió donde no debía? ¿quien fue? dilo, dilo.-

Vegeta comenzaba a malhumorarse, el jamás había sido de mucho aguante, pero en ese minuto en que iba a lanzar uno de sus mejores sarcasmos, el teléfono móvil de Bulma sonó y esta lo contestó de mala gana. "¿Quien rayos puede ser?".Pensó Bulma, llevándose el aparato hasta el oído.

Mientras que ella estaba ocupada conversando y se había distraído por completo, el saiya decidió escabullirse de la recamara y alcanzar la paz en su único lugar privado. Fue tan rápido como pudo, se dirigió de un salto hasta la planta baja y salió al jardín sin perder tiempo y una vez adentro de su segundo hogar..

"Maldita mujer terrícola ¿como se atreve a echarme la culpa?." Suspiró el guerrero sentándose en el piso dispuesto a comenzar sus entrenamientos, pero se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y que solo traía la toalla con que tapó su denudes en esos instantes molestos cuando su mujer irrumpió en el baño. "Maldición, tendré que entrenar desnudo, pero que mas da.-Hizo una mueca y arrugó la nariz, mientras comenzaba a recostarse en el piso para realizar unos cortos abdominales y cuando iba a cumplir con el primero, un pitido desesperante lo hizo perturbarse un poco, trayendo recuerdos del pasado de cuando llegó a la tierra recientemente.

Se trataba de una especie de pantalla que poseía Bulma en su laboratorio y la usaba para contactarse con Vegeta dentro de la cámara de gravedad, por lo general eran chantajes insultos y amenazas lo que recibía alli, por lo tanto no le sorprendería que quisiera continuar su batalla verbal, al menos era afortunado, el podía bajar el volumen de la conversación, para no escuchar los gritos de Bulma. Había aprendido mucho de esa cosa, aunque solo podía hacer eso, porque por una extraña razón el botón Off no funcionaba ¿que como lo sabía? pues ya lo había intentado y muchas veces.

-¿Otra vez molestando?.-Le dio la espalda el saiya.

-Si, te molestare una y mil veces hasta que recapacites lo que hiciste.-

-Ja.- Respondió él alejándose un poco mas de la pantalla.

-No me evadas Vegeta, ¿sabes en el problema que ando metida?, esos planos eran para mi aeronave, era para darle la mayor velocidad jamás vista y tu hiciste pedazos todos mis planes.. ¿No te importa verdad?.-

-¿Como adivinaste eso?.-Voltio hacia el monitor alzando una ceja.

-Eres un mono descerebrado, ahora no podré lucirme, mi invento tiene una velocidad buena pero no la que yo quería.-

-Siempre tan humilde..-

-Por todos los malos momentos que me hiciste pasar en nuestro aniversario y por lo de esta mañana juro que me vengaré de tí Vegeta.-

-Las venganzas de los inútiles humanos no me asustan, mas bien me causan gracia y dime Bulma ¿con que me vas a chantajear esta vez? ¿me quitaras la cámara? ¿no me fabricaras los robots? o no me dejaras comer postre...o quizás quieras que vaya a saludar a kakarotto.-Rió a todo pulmón dejando mas enfadada a su mujer.

-No, esta vez será algo distinto, eres un ingrato ya que no te das cuenta que esta inútil humana es la que te da de comer y también es la que pierde su tiempo haciéndote los robots de entrenamiento, no eres ni la mitad de lo que yo soy. Criticas a los humanos diciendo que somos inútiles cuando ¡TU ERES EL INÚTIL!, estoy segura que tu no podrías hacer las cosas que hacemos nosotros, porque no sabes nada mas que luchar y luchar.-

-Gracias a eso sigues viva.-Respondió el lanzando puñetes en el aire.

Bulma sentía que la cabeza se le ponía caliente y que tenía puras ganas de romper el monitor a patadas, así que decidió finalizar la conversación.-Tendré que presentar el proyecto esta misma tarde, así que no estaré en casa, me iré en unos minutos porque me llamaron para avisarme que la reunión se había adelantado, debido a problemas personales de uno de nuestros inversionistas, así que te quedaras SOLO! y espero que no me extrañes.-

Vegeta dejó de lanzar golpes a su enemigo ficticio.-¿Por qué no te vas de una buena vez? para que empieces a ver lo mucho que te necesito.-Se cruzó de brazos y le alzó una vez mas la ceja.-¿Que sucede? ¿no te ibas?.-

-INFELIZ.-En eso la pantalla se puso gris, señal de que Bulma se había desconectado, pero no solo la pantalla cambió de color sino también la cámara de gravedad, de su típico color rojo se torno normal, indicando que la gravedad había sido apagada o desconectada.-JA, LO SABÍA SIEMPRE TAN PREDECIBLE BULMA...¿NO ME IBAS A DAR UN CASTIGO ORIGINAL?.- Gritó Vegeta adivinando que ella estaría con el audio prendido y lo podría estar escuchando.-Esta humana cada día esta mas loca y todavía con eso del la sangre de cada mes se pone peor.-

Para su sorpresa cuando iba de salida vio que la cámara se encendió de nuevo, la gravedad estaba subiendo rápidamente, cosa que lo puso algo inquieto.-¿ME QUIERES MATAR? QUE SEPAS QUE YA ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A TODO ESOS CAMBIOS BRUSCOS.-Vegeta gruñó furioso, se estaba cansando de la estúpida forma de ser de Bulma..tan infantil. "Me largo". Pensó el saiya de pelo parado y abrió la puerta de la habitación gravitacional causando que esta automáticamente baje la gravedad. Salió al jardín una vez mas poniendo todas las malas caras que tenía, pero pudo ver que Bulma estaba despegando con su nave, hacia algún destino incierto, cosa que no le preocupaba porque el podía sentir en todo el maldito planeta la presencia de su pareja.

-Humanas, ¿serán todas iguales? o es que.. ¿kakarotto y yo fuimos los premiados?.-Murmuraba toda clase de insultos en su lengua natal. Abrió la puerta de su casa con tosquedad y la cerró de la misma manera.

-Maldición, se me ha arruinado el día...en eso siguió caminando hacia la cocina y cuando estuvo alli, se sirvió un vaso con agua. "Este maldito calor". Y fue alli donde se fijó que había una nota escrita en la pared, muy cerca de la llave.

_**Te vas a arrepentir...**_

Vaya, ¿no que estaba tan apurada?.-Terminó de beber el agua y fue nuevamente al baño, iba terminar con lo que no pudo comenzar, aparte que tenía que vestirse porque solo andaba en una toalla. Fue hacia su habitación, vio el desastre que estaba allí y no prestó mas atención, el sería el que castigaría a su mujer, no ahora sino en unos días mas cuando se le haya pasado eso de la sangre, la dejaría tan necesitada que se le iría a arrastrar a sus pies para que le de los mejores momentos. "Tu serás la que te arrepentirás Bulma". Entro a la bañera y empezó a restregarse el cuerpo con jabón."¿Como permito que me trate así una humana?, y para colmo siendo YO el príncipe de los saiyajins, no soy cualquiera, YO soy un príncipe y pues ahora ando al mismo nivel que kakarotto aguantando y aguantando.

En eso el teléfono sonó.-¿Acaso es otra amenaza de esa desquiciada?. Se levantó con la mirada asesina a responder el aparato

-¿Quien mierda es?.-Pregunto alzando el auricular.

El receptor estaba un poco impactado con tan peculiar saludo...Soy yo papá.-Glup.-Tragó saliva el pequeño Trunks.

-¿Que quieres mocoso?, que sepas que no estoy de humor este día.-

-..Pues solo quería saber si estabas bien.-

-...-

Trunks al oír que no tenía respuesta siguió hablando.-Recibí una llamada de mamá, diciéndome que no regrese a la casa este día.-

-¿Y?.-Preguntó exasperado al notar que su hijo no iba al grano, había días en que estaba orgulloso de el por su supuesta inteligencia heredada obviamente de él, pero otras veces sacaba el lado de la loca Bulma...

-Pues solo te quería avisar eso, para que no te preocuparas.-Bajó el tono de voz en esas últimas palabras.

-¿Porque debería preocuparme de tí?, ya estas grande no eres un bebé, aparte que eres un saiyajin y los saiyajins no se comportan así.-

-Pero papá, mama siempre me ha dicho que..-

-No me importa lo que diga tu madre, ella no sabe la educación que es apropiada para un saiyajin, ella siempre piensa que esta en lo correcto. Y bien, nos veremos algún día, espero que no descuides tus entrenamientos.-

-No los descuidaré papá, estoy en casa de Goten y ando entrenando con...-

-Si, si con el inútil de kakarotto.-

-Papá.-

-¿QUÉ?.-alzó la voz Vegeta, definitivamente su hijo no lo había pillado en las mejores horas.

-Nada, olvídalo.-Dijo Trunks viendo que estaba haciendo enfadar mas a su padre y en eso sintió que la línea se cortó.

-Este mocoso cada día se hace mas débil, al paso que va se va a convertir en uno de esos humanos detestables.-Volvió a sumergirse en la tina para esta vez quitarse el jabón y poder vestirse. Cuando ya terminó fue a su closet pero su sorpresa al abrirlo fue mayúscula.

-¿Donde esta mi ropa?.-Se preguntó así mismo muy sorprendido. "Será que la mujer me quiere botar de la casa". En eso notó que habia una pequeña cartulina de forma rectangular pegada en la pared del closet.

_**¿Quieres vestirte? me temo que me he llevado tu ropa y que en la cocina hallaras la única prenda de vestir que podras utilizar, a menos que quieras usar mi ropa o la de trunks..tú decides.**_

_**¿**_Pero que demonios?.-Se preguntó así mismo Vegeta, arrepintiendose de provocar a Bulma y de reirse de sus castigos tan poco originales. Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía que se le vendría. Antes ya sabía que podía esperar de ella.-¿Y ahora que pensará hacerme?.- En eso pudo ver que había otro trozo de cartulina en donde estaba dibujada una flecha, pero esta a diferencia de la otra, estaba pegada en el espejo, señalando la puerta. "La muy maldita de Bulma esta jugando conmigo".El saiya agarró el trozo de cartulina y la incineró. -No pense que la vejez le estaba llegando tan rápido y que quería retroceder a sus años de infancia.-Rio sumamente despacio y se cruzó de brazos.-Vamos a ver que nuevo castigo me tiene preparado..-Dijo esto empezando a caminar rumbo hacia la direccion que señalaba la flecha.

_**--------------------Fin de capítulo-------------------**_

_**By Saiya Elite **_


	3. ¿QUE TENGO QUE HACER QUEEEE?

**¿QUE TENGO QUE HACER QUEEE?**

Pero que demonios?.-Se preguntó así mismo Vegeta, arrepintiéndose de provocar a Bulma y de reírse de sus castigos tan poco originales. Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía que se le vendría. Antes ya sabía que podía esperar de ella.-¿Y ahora que pensará hacerme?.- En eso pudo ver que había otro trozo de cartulina en donde estaba dibujada una flecha, pero esta a diferencia de la otra, estaba pegada en el espejo, señalando la puerta. "La muy maldita de Bulma esta jugando conmigo".El saiya agarró el trozo de cartulina y la incineró. -No pensé que la vejez le estaba llegando tan rápido y que quería retroceder a sus años de infancia.-Rió sumamente despacio y se cruzó de brazos.-Vamos a ver que nuevo castigo me tiene preparado..-Dijo esto empezando a caminar rumbo hacia la dirección que señalaba la flecha.

Realmente ni él mismo se lo podía creer, estaba perdiendo su tiempo en un juego inútil e infantil de los humanos, era tan gracioso que si estaría de humor, se reiría con las carcajadas mas sonoras que tuviera..

Mientras seguía caminando se estaba empezando a realizar un autoanalicis de su comportamiento con el del hoy y el de algunos años atrás, realmente que el ambiente donde el vivía lo había influenciado demasiado, a tal punto en que se estaba volviendo como lo que siempre despreció ser... un débil sentimentalista ¿quien lo hubiera pensado? Francamente habían días que ni él mismo se lo creía e intentaba aparentar como que si nada hubiera cambiado, por eso es que tenía comportamientos diferentes tales como el buen padre y el mal padre a los ojos de Bulma.

De un momento a otro se fijó que había llegado a la planta baja. Detuvo su andar y comenzó a inspeccionar cautelosamente cualquier cosa diferente que viera en su casa, las paredes, los retratos y los cuadros estaban igual que siempre, no había ningún espejo rayado ni nada fuera de lo común. "Pero ¿por qué estoy siguiéndole paso a paso el juego a la loca de Bulma? " Dio el último vistazo al lugar y se dio media vuelta para irse de allí, no tenía deseos de jugar a los acertijos .-Me largo de aquí, que la mujer se vaya a la #&&.-El príncipe sonrió y se fue a la puerta mas cercana que lo conduciría al jardín y a la cámara de gravedad.-Me pregunto ¿si estará funcionando correctamente o quizás sufrió una pequeña descompostura misteriosa?.-Sonrió con malicia Vegeta, ya se conocía al derecho y al revés las trampas de Bulma.

Al llegar a la puerta esta no se abrió automáticamente como era habitual, sino que permaneció cerrada, haciendo que el príncipe gruña en sentido de desaprobación, dirigiéndose al panel de control que se hallaba a unos pasos de allí.-No me digas ¿que me querías tener encerrado en casa?, como si yo no pudiera salirme.- Dijo esto hablando solo y Comenzó a reír sumamente discreto. Luego empezó a teclear las contraseñas que el sabía que habrían las puertas, apretó el dos, luego el cuatro, dos, nueve, cinco, nueve y no pasó nada.-Que tonta es esta mujer…terrícola tenía que ser. Se fijó otra vez en la puerta.-¿Y ahora cambio las contraseñas? que miedo estoy atrapado, ¡¡¡AYUDA!! JAJAJAJAJA.-comenzó a reír luego de arrojar su sarcasmo hacia la nada, pero las puertas se abrieron, habían tardado un poco, pero respondieron a la petición manual que se les había solicitado.

-Menos mal, ya pensaba que me iba a dar un ataque de nervios.- Caminó por el jardín sin inmutarse por solo poseer una toalla en la cintura, ¿quien lo podría estar espiando? al menos no le importaría que fuera una humana que estuviera fijándose en sus atributos masculinos.-Sonreía con maldad al imaginarse la cara de Bulma si podría leer sus pensamientos, el solo hecho de acordarse de su supuesto sueño del trío lo hacia tener un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos. hasta que pensó en la otra causa posible .. y ¿que tal si fuera un degenerado terrícola con tendencias gay? Un tono azulado se coló en su frente haciendo que se desplace a toda prisa hacia su templo.- Miró de izquierda a derecha, sintiéndose un poco mas tranquilo al no ver a nadie asomado en los alrededores.-Estúpida Bulma.-Murmuró el saiya. Prefería no perder el tiempo buscando la ropa que supuestamente le había dejado la peliazul ya que casi estaba un 80 por ciento seguro de que era algo muy ridículo.

Las puertas por fin se habían abierto para darle paso al dueño de ese lugar. Una vez adentro y al dejar cerrada la puerta inhaló el olor tan peculiar que tenía su cámara, definitivamente habían veces que se sentía mucho mas cómodo allí dentro que en la casa de Bulma. Tenía tantos recuerdos, desafíos impuestos y todo los buenos y malos momentos que vivió en años anteriores. Sin perder mas el tiempo subió la gravedad y se deshizo de la toalla que cubría su desnudez.-Nada mejor que entrenar como viniste al mundo.-Se dijo a si mismo y comenzó a concentrar su Ki aumentándolo considerablemente para empezar a resistir la gravedad máxima.

Cumplió con su rutina de calentamiento, luego con la prueba de agilidad y por ultimo las de ataque. Había sudado a chorros y el tiempo había pasado volando, se había olvidado del castigo de Bulma y toda la pelea que tuvo con ella. Se echó al piso y una vez que hubo apagado la cámara de gravedad, sintió la frescura del suelo metálico en su espalda, nada mejor que eso después de una rutina muy dura de entrenamientos, se acordaba perfectamente quien fue el de la idea de reposar allí, nadie mas que el mocoso inoportuno de trunks. Luego de refrescarse con la ayuda del aire acondicionado que tenía incorporado, se envolvió la toalla y salió de allí muy rápidamente. Estaba tan cansado, todos los músculos de su cuerpo le dolían y solo tenía ganas de devorar un almuerzo, de beber algunas bebidas energéticas, para luego acostarse y tomar una corta siesta.

-Un merecido descanso.-Dijo el príncipe al entrar a su casa y luego a la cocina. Gruñó al ver otra vez el desastre de las compras del supermercado en el piso.-Malditos empleados, justo este día que no tengo a la mujer se les ocurre no venir.-Como pudo se desplazó hasta la refrigeradora y la abrió sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿PERO QUE DEMNIOS? Se preguntó Vegeta al ver otro pedazo de cartulina.-Y yo que ya me había olvidado..

_**Tu ropa es la que esta en los colgadores de la cocina, espero que sepas sobrevivir ya que como te has dado cuenta, la refrigeradora esta vacía y me refiero en el sentido de que no hay refrigerios con que matar el hambre. La línea telefónica esta cortada, no podrás realizar llamadas ni pedidos a domicilios, las tarjetas de crédito ni te molestes en buscarlas ya que me has he llevado todas. Espero que tengas un buen día querido.**_

_**Bulma**_

Aún seguía teniendo el trozo de cartulina en sus manos, había quedado boquiabierto con lo que había leído, no podía creer que Bulma le hubiera hecho una maldad tan grande cómo esa. Volteó su mirada hacia los colgadores y descubrió un delantal de color blanco. Se acercó rápidamente y lo tomó.-¿Acaso quiere que me ponga esto y nada mas? Vegeta lo miraba por todos lados y esa cosa que usaban los cocineros humanos a lo mucho le cubría el pecho y su sexo, pero su grandioso trasero estaría a la intemperie.-AHORA SI QUE ESTOY FURIOSO!! Vegeta tiró la prenda al suelo y la pisoteó con rabia, hasta que se detuvo a respirar profundamente para poder pensar en alguna salvación.

Haber, no saco nada enfadándome.-Vegeta bajó la mirada hacia el delantal.-Eso es lo que quiere Bulma y hasta ahora lo esta logrando, no pienso darle ese gusto y veré como salirme de este problema.-El sudor estaba corriendo por su frente y por mas que intentaba buscar una solución no la encontraba.-MALDICIÓN!! Gruñó Vegeta y después su estómago.-Ahora entiendo, todo fue planeado desde un principio, no me cerró la cámara de gravedad porque quería que yo me agotara y estuviera hambriento, es una bruja en todos los sentidos. Le daré 3 meses sin fornicacion alguna.-Respiró entrecortado por la rabia.-Bien, le mostraré que no hay nada que el príncipe Vegeta no pueda realizar, absolutamente nada, soy lo mejo de lo mejor y si los humanos pueden, por supuesto que yo podré hacerlo y mil veces mejor JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Después de haber perdido la cordura momentáneamente guardó silencio.- Nunca he cocinado nada..¿Cómo demonios se hace? El que siempre me daba de comer era el inútil de Nappa yo no hacia mas que engullir, además que iba a saber yo que tendría que lidiar con los alimentos de humanos.-Vegeta alzó su mano y la observó.-Supongo que ahora no puedo comer cualquier porquería, ahora mi paladar se ha vuelto mas exigente.-Mencionó eso adoptando una mirada de desdicha y mirando hacia la cocina eléctrica.-Sea lo que sea le enseñaré a Bulma de lo que soy capaz.-El saiya tomó su mano y crujió sus dedos.-Solo espero no preparar algo tóxico y agonizar segundos despúes de tragarlo.-

**-------------Fin del capítulo----------------**

_**Notas de la autora**_ En el otro capítulo veremos la primera experiencia de Vegeta en la cocina ¿lo conseguirá? Podrá Bulma levantarle el castigo a Vegeta y evitar su fallecimiento producto de la hambruna? ¿encontrara la famosa sazón? ¿Vegeta podrá perdonar a Bulma por hacerle esto? Todas las respuestas en el próximo capítulo.

**Dejen Reviews **


	4. Los amigos de lo ajeno

_**Los amigos de lo ajeno**_

No podía asimilar muy bien su situación, le parecía totalmente impactante verse situado en la cocina e intentando prender esas estúpidas hornillas. No sabía cuando su vida dio un vuelco tremendo, todo fue tan rápido que lo tomó desprevenido. Le parecía como que si fuera ayer cuando se dedicaba a invadir planetas y a destruir civilizaciones enteras. Los gloriosos tiempos del saiyajin mercenario del espacio se habían esfumado, todo lo que alguna vez fue y dejó de ser por culpa de una sabandija con sonrisa estúpida llamado kakarotto y de una mujer vulgar y gritona que le encantaba darle órdenes a él y mas encima lo castigaba con la peor arma que pudo haber ingeniado en esa mente retorcida.- ¿En que momento pasé de ser guerrero a cocinero?..Se preguntaba el individuo que tenía el pelo parado.

-Estas idioteces humanas.-Vegeta había conseguido con éxito prender la primera hornilla de la cocina eléctrica.-No se por que Bulma me ha hecho esto, ella tuvo la culpa de todo, desde un principio. ¿Quien la manda a arrugar esos papeles que son tan importantes? Vegeta se cuestionaba mientras su puño golpeaba la pared.

-No tengo idea de que voy a alimentarme.-El príncipe observaba los cartones que estaban en el piso.- Tantas cosas que hay allí dentro y ninguna me sirve para comer.-Vegeta intentaba tranquilizarse tratando de verle el lado positivo a esa situación.-Tengo pensado hacer sufrir a esa mujer como nunca, estoy dispuesto a no fornicar con ella en cinco meses, allí aprenderá a respetar al temido príncipe saiyajin.

Vegeta daba vueltas alrededor de la cocina, se sentía estresado y sumamente irritado, tenía tantas ganas de gritar y destruir cosas, pero eso aumentaría su hambre y no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, ni tampoco darle gusto a Bulma.-Me pregunto si la mujer de kakarotto hará estas cosas también.-El saiya se dirigió hacia los cartones, se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a abrirlos de manera rápida.

-Basura, basura.-Decía mientras miraba cada producto que requería cocción.-¿Acaso no hay nada que sea instantáneo?.-Vegeta se puso de pié y se situó cerca de una ventana.-Muero de hambre.-Se quejó mientras su estómago sonaba, pidiendo a gritos algo de comer.-Ahora me parezco al imbesil de kakarotto cuando dice esas palabras.-Una vena apareció en su frente.-Miserable, todo es tu culpa, no me cansaré de repetirlo..-En eso, una idea magistral apareció de golpe en su cabeza.

-Podría robar comida a los humanos que estén circulando por este sector.-Vegeta sonrió complacido al imaginar comos saciaría su hambre.-Solo es cuestión de esperar a que algún humano pase con comida, usaré mi velocidad para quitársela y tendré mucho que comer, después de todo estamos en la hora del almuerzo y caerán muchas víctimas. El saiya abrió la ventana.-Desde aquí podré ver cada movimiento de esos gusanos JEJEJE.-Achicó sus ojos en forma de rendijas.-JAJAJA YO GANÉ.-Gritó riéndose al imaginar la cara de Bulma al notar que no había cocinado nada.

Pasaba mucha gente por la corporación cápsula, pero ninguna traía comida en sus manos, cosa que hacía impacientar a cierto futuro ladrón y también le producía soltar millones de maldiciones a todo ser viviente sobre la Tierra.-Humanos asquerosos e inútiles, nunca sirven para algo..-Vegeta fruncía el seño mientras se cansaba de estar al acecho.

En eso, un hombre de unos 34 años aproximadamente caminaba tranquilamente con un helado en la mano

-Si tan solo no le estuviera pasando su asquerosa lengua terrestre sobre el helado...grrrr.- Está descartado.

Después de cinco minutos, pasó una pequeña niña acompañada de su madre, comiendo papas fritas y tomando una bebida.-Esa mocosa..tiene algo que yo deseo.-Vegeta se preparó para volar y capturar las papas como un buitre, pero se detuvo al pensar en algo.-¿Y que tal si llamo a Trunks y le digo que me traiga algo de comer?...-El príncipe quedó entusiasmado con su nueva idea.-Como no tengo teléfono, disminuiré y aumentaré mi ki, haciendo que venga enseguida a ver que me sucede.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de los Son, los semisaiyajins se encontraban descansando de un abundante almuerzo preparado por Milk

-Tu papá anda elevando a cada rato su ki.-Goten miró a su compañero intrigado. Era cierto que el papá de su amigo siempre entrenaba y aumentaba su ki, pero de una manera bastante normal y no tan vulnerable como la de esos instantes.

-Lo sé, esta que sube y baja su ki.-

-Y...¿no te parece extraño?.-Preguntó Goten al ver la tranquilidad del niño de cabello lavanda.

-No mucho, seguro que quiere llamar la atención, o está haciendo un entrenamiento distinto al habitual.-El pequeño se cruzó de brazos y miró con cara de sabiondo a Goten.

-Yo creo que tu papá..est..-

-No pasa nada Goten, deja de preocuparte, no hay ningún enemigo que este amenazando la paz de la Tierra, ahora calla y déjame ver la televisión.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta seguía esforzándose para llamar la atención de su hijo.-Maldito mocoso GRRR.-Se acostó en el piso lleno de sudor.-Ese niño tonto me las pagará cuando regrese de la casa del insecto, haré todo lo posible por….¡UN MOMENTO!, el chiquillo me llamó por teléfono hace unas horas atrás y si no mal recuerdo, dijo que Bulma le había pedido que no regrese a casa este día.-Vegeta abrió sus ojos negros lo mas que pudo.-ESOS DOS ESTAN ALIADOS.-Gruñó furioso al darse cuenta que había quedado como un tonto e ingenuo frente a su traidor vástago.

-Sólo me queda descartar a mi ex familia y valérmelas por mi mismo, como siempre fue.-Empezó a recordar cuando Nappa y él destruían los planetas de otros individuos y se alimentaban de ellos, porque no había nada mas que comer, luego de una aniquilación masiva..-Claro que no pienso volver a esos extremos…-

Regresó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador.-No sería mala idea secuestrar temporalmente a una humana para que me cocine y me consiga algo de ropa, aunque estoy seguro que la hembra estaría gritando como loca e interpretando mal mis intenciones, al verme con esta toalla corta jejejeje, quizás le asuste pero le guste.-Vegeta rió entre dientes al imaginarse aquella situación.-Bah, no quiero meterme en mas líos con la desgraciada de Bulma.-

La ventana de la cocina había quedado abierta, entrando un aroma bastante agradable para cierto saiya.-¿Qué es ese olor?.-Vegeta cerró sus ojos y relajó las arrugas que tenía en su frente debido al enojo y a la frustración.-Huele como a.. pastel.-Caminó fuera de la cocina rumbo a la sala, luego se acercó al balcón, el cual apenas le abrió las puertas de vidrió solamente para dejar salir su nariz

-Mmmm..exquisito.-Vegeta movía su nariz para ambos lados, tanto derecha como izquierda.-Mi olfato no me falla, es un pastel de chocolate el que se esta horneando.-El saiya seguía inhalando el olor, esta vez en dirección hacia arriba. ¿Cuál de todas las casas será la afortunada de recibir una visita mía?. Sonrió y entró a su "espía" apegándola a la puerta de vidrio cuando estuvo cerrada.-No puedo saber con exactitud cual de todas es, pero lo que si sé es que está muy cerca y pronto voy a descubrirla.- Los ojos de Vegeta se dirigieron a la cocina.-Será mejor que me ponga el mandil que me dejó Bulma, para así poder disimular un poco mi desnudez, por si acaso alguien llegue a verme saliendo de aquí.-Otra vez se dirigió a la cocina y se agachó a recoger la prenda que había pisoteado con rabia."Maldición grrr no me queda de otra" Pensó él, mientras fruncía la frente y comenzaba a colocarse el mandil.-Perfecto, solamente se me ve la espalda. Vegeta miraba atentamente como estaba confeccionada la tela, horrorizándose con un detalle que no notó hasta esos momentos.-TIENE UNAS FLORCITAS EN LA PARTE DEL PECHO…GRRRR definitivamente parece que a la mujer le gustaría que yo fuera un tipo gay.-Subió su puño en dirección a su rostro y lo apretó, provocando que unas venitas se le brotaran allí y también a su frente.-Es la segunda vez que me hace querer pasar por marica.-Soltó otro gruñido y volvió a decir.-Primero la camisa rosa de hombre malo y después esto. Ha esta mujer le hace falta que le den una buena lección.-El saiya siguió mirando su nuevo traje y leyó en voz baja, quedándose atónito.."Besen al cocinero" -¡MALDITA MUJER!-Sus rostro comenzó a ponerse azulado.-Voy a hacer el ridículo con esto, veo que no solo quiere enojarme, también desea humillarme, pero se va a arrepentir, quizás por allí me encuentre a una humana que tenga mejores atributos que Bulma y allí se va a poner a llorar cuando vea que su Vegeta se fue con otra..Muajajajaja, escogeré a una que tenga mejor trasero y abundante pecho.-Al terminar de decir sus nuevas intenciones, abrió la ventana con cautela, fijándose de que no estuviera circulando terrícolas por la calle-Excelente.-Alzó su pierna izquierda, luego tocó el turno de su pierna derecha y comenzó a levitar. "Solo debo guiarme por el olor" Vegeta se acercó rápidamente a una ventana que tenía una cortina bastante transparente de color amarillo y notó que no había comida en la mesa, pero los habitantes de ese lugar estaban comiendo otro tipo de "cosas" que prefirió no ver por mucho rato "Humanos" Su rostro se viró con apenas unas rayitas rojas en sus mejillas y tomó velocidad nuevamente.-Esta debe ser, no me puedo equivocar. El aire hace más difícil mi búsqueda, llevando ese aroma a todas partes y haciendo que mi desesperación aumente.

Vegeta se había situado esta vez encima de un techo que tenía forma circular y estaba construido por un material diferente al vidrio pero con las mismas características de el."¿Dónde está el maldito pastel?" El príncipe comenzaba a enojarse porque solamente alcanzaba a observar los muebles de cocina.-Allí está.-Su sonrisa apareció cuando divisó el enorme pastel que yacía encima de el lavadero. "Solo me queda buscar alguna entrada y por fin se acabará este martirio." Fue inspeccionando rápidamente, como estaba confeccionada la casa, hallando muchas entradas que lastimosamente estaban cerradas, solo había una pequeña ventanita que dejaba salir los olores de la cocina..-Todo me sale mal, si rompo un vidrio llamaré la atención." En eso, una ventana se abrió completamente." Hay humanos en esa casa, no debo hacer ningún ruido."El saiya se acercó y alcanzó a oír que los pasos se alejaban. Se introdujo cuidadosamente en un baño que al parecer recién había sido utilizado.-Que hediondez, aghhhh, ese humano esta podrido por dentro, apesta a mierda y de la más pestilente.-Su mano discretamente se acercó a su nariz con el fin de taparla.-Si no fuera un "invitado" bajaría la válvula y pusiera esos desodorantes ambientales.-Vegeta miraba el sanitario con repulsión.-No aguanto contener la respiración por mucho tiempo, mis pulmones se llenaron de ese mal olor.-Las cejas de Vegeta se contraían y comenzaba a ponerse rojo.-Debo tomar aire de la ventana, pero si lo hago no podré escuchar los pasos de ese humano, mejor intentaré memorizar su minúsculo Ki y luego.."A lo que se iba a retirar percibió que los pasos se escuchaban distantes y que una puerta se cerraba."AL FIN" Salió casi corriendo en puntillas y entró a la cocina respirando agitado."Aire puro para mis pulmones. Me ha quitado parte del hambre, pero cuando me recupere totalmente estoy seguro de que volverá." Vegeta agarró el pastel del lavadero y se dispuso a huir, pero algo lo hizo detenerse."No debería ser tan conformista, después de todo he pasado por muchas cosas, como para llevarme un simple pastel. Aquí dentro debe haber algo bueno.-Sonrió y abrió el refrigerador, encontrándose con toda clase de manjares, salchichas y helados.-Unas gruesas cejas se alzaron con emoción."Morí por ese hedor y he llegado al paraíso muajajaja."Comenzó a sacar rápidamente las cosas y a colocárselas en la mano desocupada.-Bien esto será suficiente.-Vegeta dio un empujón con su cadera a la puerta de la nevera.-Ahora me retiro.-Murmuró antes de quedarse boquiabierto y dejando caer algunas cosas al piso.

"Maldición. ¿como pude ser tan idiota y no fijarme que...que."

-Que guapo invitado tengo.-Una mujer bastante baja y de cabello rizado rojizo se acercó a unos cuantos metros del príncipe.-Nunca imaginé que este día llegaría jojojojojo.-

Vegeta alzó una ceja en signo de no entender a lo que se refería, ya suficiente tenía con el debate en su interior "¿Tendré que dejar la comida?"

La mujer de unos 40 años se acercó a un metro del saiya.-Supongo que soy muy afortunada al tenerte como invitado.-Alzó su mano y rozó con sus dedos el musculoso brazo del príncipe saiyajin, causando que este abra los ojos impactado por semejante atrevimiento.-¿Quien demonios eres? Y ¿qué mierda te crees al tratarme de esa manera tan vulgar?.-Vegeta soltó las cosas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh lo siento, pero me dio mucha alegría verte en mi departamento..Vegeta.-Ella llevó su mano a la cara. "Lo tengo atrapado" Pensó la mujer de complexión gruesa.

El saiyajin la miraba bastante desconfiado. "Si no supiera que es una simple humana y que la puedo frenar en cualquier instante, no estaría parado aquí...Su mirada no parece tener muy buenas intenciones..¿De donde abra salido esta ballena¿habrá sido la puerca que dejó el baño hediondo?..¿Será que me vio volando por aquí y abrió la ventana apropósito?.-Vegeta comenzó a plantearse más y más hipótesis.-UN MOMENTO¿ME CONOCES HUMANA?.-

La mujer llevó una mano hasta su boca y sus ojos se curvaron.-Por supuesto, soy tu vecina y se mucho de ti.-Comenzó a darle vueltas alrededor, haciendo que el príncipe no le pierda la mirada de encima.

...¿Eres amiga de Bulma?.-Vegeta se cruzó de brazos. "Esa sería la única explicación del porque me conoce, no hay otras razones."

La señora detuvo su inspección de anatomía y se acercó a la espalda del príncipe.-No soy su amiga, ni tampoco pretendo serlo, es una persona que le gusta burlarse de la desgracia de la gente.-Puso una expresión de enfado al recordar cuando ella junto a sus dos hijos, asistieron al torneo infantil y el mocoso de cabello lavanda, venció de una sola patada su adorado muchacho.-Esa mujer es una vulgar y también esa amiga de cabello negro que se viste de manera tan antigua.-

El saiya sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, era evidente que a Bulma le gustaba burlarse de las desgracias ajenas, él era el vivo ejemplo de mártir "Esta Bulma hace imposible la vida a todo el mundo y después me critica a mí, cuando trato mal a los humanos." Hizo una mueca de desprecio y siguió pensando."Mmm, no me agrada entablar conversaciones con gentuza terrícola...pero necesito exigirle que me de comer¿tendré que amenazarla?."

"Esta muy distraído y podré aprovecharme de eso. En algún minuto que baje la guardia, le quitaré esa toalla que tiene en el trasero. Me pregunto ¿como tendrá ese culito¿será durito? aaahh..muero por darle un mordisco JOJOJOJO."

Vegeta la miraba sin perderla de vista. "Esta hembra está muy gorda, tiene unas tetas enormes de vaca y un trasero de miedo...y ni que hablar de la cara tan fea que posee, esos cachetes regordetes me hacen pensar que tiene mas comida escondida..debe cocinar muy bueno, quizás sea momento de aprovecharme de este momento en donde yo saldré favorecido..

El invitado había adoptado una posición de reflexión y había dejado de mirar a la mujer.

"Este es el momento, le quitaré la toallita y le veré el... JOJOJOJO"

Suavemente se dirigió atrás de el saiya y con mucho cuidado le quitó la única prenda que cubría su parte trasera. "Si tan solo moviera ese fascinante trasero me dejaría en las nubes, hace mas de 5 años que estoy divorciada y me hace falta un dios como este en la cama JOJOJOJO."

-Mujer, dame de comer, muero de hambre.-Vegeta avanzó hasta una silla y la haló, sentándose inmediatamente en ella.-Te advierto que tu invitado tiene mucho apetito y mas te vale servirme algo delicioso, se nota que tienes mucha comida guardada.-Dijo esto viéndole la panza y riendo discretamente.

-Claro que sí, te serviré todo lo que quieras, tú eres el rey de esta casa y se te tiene que atender como tal.-La señora tomó una pequeña toalla de papel y se la pasó por el mandil del príncipe.-Pídeme cuanto quieras que yo haré tus sueños realidad.-Respondió en doble sentido.

"A esta terrícola le gusto, mmmm..pero a pesar de ser espantosa me atiende como debe, no como la vulgar de Bulma que me grita cuando le exijo mi alimento y de paso que hoy me dejó sin nada que comer..Grrrr como la detesto cuando se pone así." Vegeta seguía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras la gorda le servía mucha comida y colocaba piernas de pavo encima de la mesa.-Si quieres mas me avisas hermoso Vegeta.-

"Vaya, me hace sentir muy bien.".-Príncipe Vegeta para ti.-Aclaró él, de modo serio y cortante.-Soy un príncipe, que no se te olvide.-

Por supuesto que no se me olvidará, mi grandioso príncipe guapetón.-Ella le guiñó el ojo y se colocó atrás.-Te dejaré comer tranquilo, come todo lo que desees.-

-Mejor aún, si me sigues tratando de esa manera no debes tener por tu vida.-Alcanzó algunas presas y comenzó a morderlas, devorándolas rápidamente y empezando a desaparecer otros alimentos.

Los ojos de la dueña del departamento se hicieron como rendijas. "Come cuanto quieras mi amorcito, que deberás pagar el precio cuando hayas acabado y créeme que te gustará tanto como a mí, sabrás lo que es tener a una hembra de verdad en la cama, no como esa flacucha que tienes como mujer."

-Sírveme más, muévete.-Vegeta pidió otro plato de arroz de una manera muy "educada".-Y esta vez que sea doble.-Sonrió con malicia.

Después de algunos minutos en donde el príncipe fue atendido como tal, acabó de comer el almuerzo que tanto ansiaba y se recostó un poco en la silla para reposar unos instantes y volver después a su cámara de gravedad a seguir su rutina de la tarde.

-¿Le gustó la comida, príncipe?.-Le colocó sus dos manos en los hombros y comenzó a realizar un suave masaje, cosa que a Vegeta le extrañó, pero dejó que ella lo tocara, después de todo le había dado de comer y ya no era tan mal agradecido como antes.

-Me voy.-Dijo el saiya retirando las manos de ella y empezando a levantarse de la silla. "¿Por qué siento una brisa en la parte de atrás?."Disimuladamente llevó algunos dedos hasta el lugar en donde sentía la brisa." No...no...no puede ser, la gorda esa me ha estado viendo mi...por eso es que se ponía a cada rato atrás mío para observarlo mejor." Vegeta la miraba horrorizado y con la boca abierta.

-JOJOJOJO.-" Ya se dio cuenta que se lo vi "-Vegeta, que lindo lo tienes.-Se le acercó a una distancia peligrosa y le acarició la barbilla.-Eres todo un hombre, me pregunto como serás en el...-Los ojos de ella lo miraban con deseo, haciendo que él se atemorice en solo imaginar la película que ella se estuviera pasando por la cabeza.-ALEJÁTE DE MÍ HUMANA.-Vegeta retrocedía con nerviosismo al ver que ella tenía intenciones de abalanzársele encima.

-Ven aquí cosita rica, no seas tímido, te prometo que pasaremos una inolvidable tarde.-

El saiya tenía varias ideas en su mente. "O la mato antes de que me viole o simplemente salgo volando de aquí sin importarme que ella se asuste y...-AHHGGG- Ven mi cielo hermoso, vamos no te hagas de rogar.-Sus brazos gruesos rodearon el cuello de Vegeta y se le trepó encima haciendo que Vegeta tambalee por el peso.-¡¡Quítate o no respondo¿quieres morir mujer?.-

-Sí, pero en tus brazos JOJOJO.-Ella comenzó a besarlo por toda la cara, dejando su lápiz labial en el rostro de Vegeta.

-Maldición, humana pegajosa, suéltame de una maldita vez¿no ves que no quiero nada contigo?.-Vegeta la logró separar de su agarre y la alejó de él, quedando a una distancia considerable.

-Ay Vegeta¿no sabes que todo tiene su precio?. Ella le sonrió con una pizca de maldad y lujuria.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?. Te digo que no haré nada de exhibiciones de mi cuerpo, ni tampoco tendré algo íntimo contigo.-Las cejas de Vegeta se movían hacia arriba.- No pienso hacer nada , que sepas que yo no devuelvo favores y peor aún pago su precio.-

La mujer con sobrepeso arrugó su frente.-Quizás tienes razón, pero ¿que pasaría si Bulma se entera de que has entrado al departamento de una mujer divorciada? Y mas encima si le digo que has tratado de abusar de mí.-

-¿Abusar¿estás loca¿en que sentido hablas?. Si estas pensando que me vas a chantajear con un abuso de tipo sexual con Bulma, te digo que pierdes el tiempo.- Puso una sonrisa de triunfo y continuó.-Ella mas que nadie sabe cuales son mis gustos.-¿Tu crees que teniendo a una mujer como ella, voy a buscarte a ti? JAJAJAJA que broma tan graciosa.-Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió.-¿Decepcionada?.-

-Sabes que estas muy equivocado, no solamente podría traerte problemas con ella, sino también con la justicia, he tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en todo lo que puedo decir de ti. No olvides que has invadido propiedad privada y estos sectores son gravados con cámaras de video, debido a que somos la clase social mas alta de la capital del oeste.-Se acercó al oído de Vegeta.-Estas perdido por allanamiento de morada.-

Vegeta se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda, olvidándose que no tenía cubierto su culín..-Me importa muy poco lo que dices y lo que hagan todos los humanos de este mísero planeta.-Se volteó nuevamente y la miró a los ojos.

-Podría pedir al caballero de seguridad que me de las copias de video y así poder repartir las imágenes de tu culito, sin mencionar que te he abrazado muchas veces. Dime una cosita mi musculoso macho ¿Tu imaginas que tu mujer te creería al ver la evidencia?.-

"Si la mujer ve todo eso y mas encima con el estado anímico neurótico con el que está, quizás me deje sin comer por meses y moriría de hambre, a menos que me ponga a robar ropa y a cazar para alimentarme, ahh y quizás me quite la cámara de gravedad, el postre y todo lo que me da." El chantajeado tragó saliva.-Ya te dije mis condiciones, no te daré nada de lo que mencioné contigo.-Vegeta mostraba mucha seriedad y ningún tipo de temor, aunque por dentro estaba en caos.

-Esta bien, no quiero ser abusiva contigo, con sólo un pequeño beso me basta.-Sonrió ella acariciándole el pecho.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH, AHHHGGGGGG¿tendré que besar a esta cosa? Vegeta comenzó a sudar frío al visualizar como sería el beso. " Esto es una pesadilla...una maldita pesadilla, en la cual estoy perdido AGHH."

La pelirroja en vista de que el guapo hombre no daba el primer paso se le abalanzó y lo besó con furor en los labios. Vegeta mantenía sus labios apretados, no dejaría que esa mujer lo bese con lengua por ningún motivo, ella pidió un beso pero no especificó que clase de beso, a sí que por ese lado tenía ventaja. "Estoy...estoy en el maldito infierno"

Al terminar el beso, que fue intenso a pesar de la oposición y la parálisis de Vegeta, la divorciada se separó de él y le tiró un beso volado al azul príncipe.-Viste que no estuvo tan malo, si hubieras puesto de tu parte lo hubieras disfrutado mas.-

Vegeta abrió un ojo para cerciorarse de que la escena de terror había finalizado. "Tendré que lavarme la boca al llegar a casa".-Ya tuviste lo que querías así que déjame en paz y olvida lo que pasó.-Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella, pero de repente sintió un peñisco en su parte de atrás

-¡HUMANA!.-Vegeta la miró enojadísimo reprochando tal actitud.

-Hasta pronto preciosura, que te vaya bien.-La mujer despedía a su invitado moviendo la mano.-Ahhh me olvidaba, tengo que abrirte la puerta para que salgas.-

-¡Basta!, no quiero que me la abras, yo podré salir sólo. Limítate a quedarte aquí y a tener las manos lejos de mi ...-Vegeta le dedicó una ultima mirada de fastidio y se fue por donde entró.

"Menos mal que soy saiyajin, porque si fuera terrícola, no me escapaba de esta situación" Su vuelo se hizo mas rápido al recordar algo."Maldita sea, la vieja gorda se quedó con mi toalla y ando al descubierto &/$&/."

Al llegar a la corporación , Vegeta cerró la ventana para que esa infeliz no lo esté observando con algún aparato o quien sabe con que otras cosas.-Voy a descansar y a intentar olvidarme de lo que sucedió hoy, si sigo recordándolo, no podré superarlo.-El saiya se acomodó en el mueble de la sala y quedó sentado con la mirada perdida, observando cualquier objeto que estuviera delante de él.

En otro lugar. Bulma salía del aeropuerto manejando esta vez un coche último modelo, la aeronave con la que se fue estaba encapsulada y perfectamente guardada en su cartera. La música estaba a máximo volumen y la peliazul mantenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Ese día había salido todo perfecto, ningún contratiempo ni tampoco algún problema por la velocidad de la nueva aeronave, ella sabía muy bien que con eso era suficiente, pero le gustaba impresionar con sus inventos a todos los socios de la corporación capsula. Una razón mas de su felicidad era que por fin se había acabado sus 5 días del periodo menstrual y estaba completamente libre de malestares y cambios de humor.

-Me porté muy mal con Vegie, apenas llegue, le pediré una disculpa de la manera mas sensual y provocativa.-Bulma miró el asiento de al lado, acariciando una envoltura de color café oscuro.-Lo dejaré loquito esta noche y así se olvidaran los rencores.-Bulma rió fuertemente al imaginar como se pondría vegeta al verla con su disfraz.-Prepárate Vegie.-

Luego de media hora de conducir, la peliazul llegó a su casa. Los portones de la corporación capsula se abrieron para dar paso al coche que inmediatamente fue estacionado.-Voy a darle una gran sorpresa, quitaré todo rastro de mal humor en mi saiyajin favorito..-Ligeramente caminó hasta el primer baño que vio con la finalidad de desvestirse y ponerse un traje de conejita play boy.-Ahora sabrá quien es la mas bella de todas, sabrá que su mujer es inigualable a esas baratas que se ofrecen en comerciales de televisión.-Bulma sonrió colocándose una corbata rosa y las orejas en su cabeza.-Estoy lista, la gran Bulma Briefs va a domar a la fiera...aunque me hace falta un látigo jijijijijiji, quizás le gusten las mujeres dominantes jijiji.-La peliazul subió las escaleras de su hogar encontrándose con Vegeta en la sala."Al parecer está dormido" Pensó al notar que él no se movía de su sitio, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.-Este es el momento, pondré música y lo impactare con mi aparición.- Cuando terminó de hacer todo, poco a poco se acercó a Vegeta y se inclinó levemente para soplarle el oído.-Vegieee, Vegieee despierta.-Dio un último soplido haciendo que el príncipe abra los ojos y la mire de reojo.

Bulma rió alejándose de él y comenzó a bailar muy sensualmente frente al saiya. Sus movimientos eran suaves y mantenían el ritmo de la canción en todo momento.-Vegieee.-Decía ella mientras se deshacía de las muñequeras y se las tiraba a su pareja.

"Esta mujer está bastante desequilibrada mentalmente, lo de hoy no se lo perdonaré tan fácilmente. Estoy tan asqueado, por más que me he lavado los dientes no logro quitar esa sensación del beso nauseabundo que recibí, quizás estoy exagerando pero ¿por qué me tocó una vieja fea?.-Seguía observando el cuerpo de su mujer en movimiento pero no alcanzaba ninguna erección, ni tampoco pretendía darle ese placer. Tomó el control de la televisión y encendió un canal porno. "Esto será suficiente para hacer que se largue."

Bulma paró inmediatamente, su enojo se notó en su cara en fracción de segundos.-VEGETA.-se sacó su bota y se la arrojo a la cara.-ERES UN IDIOTA ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO?.-Bulma respiraba agitada debido a la furia.-TE ESTOY HABLANDO, RESPONDE.-

Vegeta sin dejar de ver la TV habló.-Si te vistieras de cocinera serías mucho mas atractiva, mujer.-Respondió sin hacer ningún gesto a pesar del segundo impacto de la bota en su mejilla izquierda.

La científica estaba lista para responderle, pero se detuvo. "Debe estar enojado por lo que le hice, por eso me esta haciendo estos desprecios, porque el jamás se me resistía." Inhaló aire y contó hasta diez para quitar su mal humor momentáneamente. "Tengo que tranquilizarme y seducirlo a como de lugar" Bulma caminó hasta el televisor y lo tapó con su cuerpo semidesnudo, intentado obligar a Vegeta a verla a la fuerza, continuando su baile con mayor esmero.

El príncipe al ver esto, simplemente cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos estando sentado. "Mujer, me prometí que no fornicaría contigo hagas lo que hagas. Este será tu castigo."

-Vegetaaa, no me ignores.-Bulma abrazó al saiya del cuello, provocando un recuerdo horroroso en él.-Mujer haz el favor de quitar tus tetas de mi cara.-

-VEGETAAA, PERDONAMEE, POR KAMISAMA.. NO ME IGNORES.-

_**-----------------------Fin del Fic-----------------------**_

**Notas de la autora: **Bulma ha tenido su merecido ¿no lo creen?. Ella empezó todo y miren las cosas por las que pasó mi pobre.. quiero decir nuestro pobre Vegeta Se merece que alguien la ignore, después de lo que hizo, pero aún así, no creo que el príncipe dure con su voluntad de acero por mas de una noche jejeje, eso les dejo a su imaginación, porque el fic acabó aquí. Gracias a todas las que me mandaron reviews. Nos vemos en algún otro fic mío que circule en Bye Bye.

_**By Saiya Elite**_


End file.
